


День 8 - Звёзды за пределами вашего понимания

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок всегда любил высоту.





	День 8 - Звёзды за пределами вашего понимания

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок всегда любил высоту.

Он начал стремиться туда ещё до того, как научился ходить, и сломал правую руку (пытаясь доказать свою теорию искусственных крыльев) прежде, чем научился писать.

Майкрофт волновался о том, чтобы он не упал с одной из крыш (постоянно), и в течение двух лет в поместье чаще всего можно было услышать «Шерлок Холмс, спускайся оттуда _прямо сейчас_!»

Джон же в детстве высоту не любил. Он был рассудительным реалистом, поэтому когда его сестра куда-то лезла, а потом падала, он в это время волновался на земле. И лечил её травмы позже.

***

Шерлока никогда не беспокоил рост подруг (главным образом потому, что у него никогда не было подруг или интереса к тому, чтобы они были).

Джон, с другой стороны, предпочитал девушек, которые были ниже его ростом, и найти таких было не простой задачей, если вы сами не гигант. Поэтому когда его вкус к женщинам внезапно перестроился на высокое, тонкое и темноволосое, он наконец понял намёки, с помощью которых его сердце пыталось достучаться до мозга.

***

Шерлоку всё ещё нравится высота.

И вчера вечером ему наконец-то удалось убедить Джона, что на крыше не так уж плохо. Особенно если всё завершается тем, что вы дважды кончаете (несмотря на то, черепица оставила на вашей заднице забавные отпечатки).


End file.
